Charlie Sims
Sergeant Charlie Sims was an American soldier who served in the United States Army and saw fighting in the Korean War and the Vietnam War. He is a major supporting NPC and secondary playable character in Call of Duty: Tropic Strike. Biography Korean War Sims saw fighting the Chinese and Communist Korean forces in fighting to hold the Busan Perimeter, fighting off Chinese assaults. After this, he and US forces strike the beaches of Inchon, battling Chinese defenses and destroying Chinese trenches and machine gun nests, then fighting to seize a town. After this, Sims keeps fighting in fierce battles against the Chinese in Korea, pushing the Communists back. Sims assaults the city of Seoul, fighting through the streets and seizing the city in a fierce battle, then fighting to defend US lines at the Imjin River. He then fights in the battle of Chochiwon, fighting and assaulting Chinese defensive lines and positions and then assaulting supply camps, trenches and villages, killing Communist officer, Ri Min Sung. However, during the fighting, he sees his commander, James Johnson, being killed by ROK soldier, Kim Shik Choi, causing Sims to deeply resent Kim. Sims then fights in the battle of Chongchon River, fighting to defend US lines and fight off Chinese assaults, then fights to defend US positions and a hill. After this, he fights to assault Chinese camps then keeps fighting past Chinese defensive lines and positions and then seize a couple villages, then fights to defend the villages. He then fights in the battle of Chosin Reservoir, in which he fights to defend US held villages and hills, fighting off Chinese assaults, then he fights to assault and seize Chinese held hills. With that, he then fights in the battle of Chipyong Ni, with Sims fighting to defend US lines and positions, then he fights past Chinese trenches and machine gun pillboxes to assault Chinese camps and convoys. He then fights to assault Chinese lines and positions and fights to eliminate Chinese camps, then fights to assault and seize a hill, then fights to defend the hill. Vietnam War Sims continues serving in the US Army, later being sent to fight in Indochina, fighting mostly in Vietnam. As such, he is made to lead platoons of US soldiers, including Calvin Shirley. Sims fights in the battle of Khe Sanh, fighting to defend US lines and positions and fighting off Chinese assaults, as well as fighting to defend trenches and defend a camp and a hill in a fierce battle. They fight off the Chinese assaults with the help of ROK and US reinforcements lead by Kim, much to Sim's chagrin. From then on, Sims fights in battles in the jungles of Vietnam. He fights past Viet Minh positions and troops in the jungles and assaults some ruins and a camp. He then keeps fighting Viet Minh defenses and forces in the jungles to strike and defend a hill. After this, He keeps fighting past Viet Minh forces in the jungles to assault supply camps and eliminate a convoy, then fights to seize and defend a village. After this, he keeps fighting past Viet Minh forces and defenses in the jungles to assault and fight past Viet Minh trenches and machine gun nests, then he fights to destroy pillboxes and tanks. Sims then fights his way to assault and seize a village and fights to defend it, then he fights through the jungles to assault a supply hold and seize and defend a ridge and then assaults a hill. With that, Sims fights past Viet Minh forces and defenses in the jungles and fights to defend US positions, then fights to defend US lines by a riverbed, fighting off Viet Minh ambushes. Sims then fights past Viet Minh positions and machine gun nests to strike a radio tower, then he fights past Viet Minh trenches to strike the mountains and eliminate artillery. Sims then fights to assault Viet Minh defenses in the swamps, then fights past Viet Minh forces up the riverbeds to assault a convoy, then he fights past Viet Minh forces to strike a Soviet airfield. With that, he fights through a field to assault and eliminate Viet Minh trenches and machine gun pillboxes, then fights to destroy entrenched tanks and artillery, then he fights to defend US lines. After this, Sims fights to defend a couple villages, then he fights past Viet Minh forces in the jungles to assault ruins, rescuing prisoners and then fighting to destroy supply camps. After this, he fights through the jungles to strike a Soviet headquarters, then he fights his way to defend a swamp and fight off Viet Minh ambushes. At that moment, they are rescued by Kim and his ROK troops, who helps them fight their way out of the swamps. Though Sims is bitter at first, Kim finally reveals that, back in Korea, Johnson was actually dealing weapons to the Communists and was attempting to defect, and thus, Kim was forced to kill him for his betrayal. Due to this, Sims reevaluates the incident and starts showing trust and respect in Kim. Heading to the city of Hanoi, Sims fights in the battle of Hanoi, fighting past Chinese defenses and forces in the streets and buildings of Hanoi, assaulting a courtyard, then he fights past Chinese forces in the streets to eliminate machine gun positions and tanks. After this, Sims keeps fighting to defend US lines and hold buildings, fighting off Chinese assaults in a fierce battle, then covers the retreat from the city. Afterwards, Sims fights in the Central Highlands in the Binh Dinh province, fighting past Viet Minh defensive lines and positions in the jungles and hills to assault and then fights to defend a couple villages and assault a few supply camps. After this, he fights his way to assault the Citadel, fighting past Viet Minh and Soviet defenses in the Citadel and then fights to hold the Citadel from Soviet forces and tanks. Though Kim is killed, Sims fights off the Soviet counter assault and holds the Citadel in a fierce battle while US reinforcements arrive to secure their victory. Personality and Traits Sims was an incredibly hot tempered, tough and aggressive man who was very rough towards others and he usually displayed an attitude of bitterness and resentment. He was a very fierce fighter in combat and fought with fury and aggression. Despite his insolent and furious nature, he was very caring and helpful to his men and he was fiercely protective of them. He could also be forgiving of others and he would sometimes console others, and he was very supportive of his men. Relationships Calvin Shirley Sims was mostly on good terms with Shirley and showed a high amount of trust in him. The two were very helpful and loyal to each other and Sims showed strong care for Shirley, often trying to protect him and expressing concern for whenever he was in danger. Kim Shik Choi Initially, Sims hated Kim, believing he had betrayed and murdered his commander, James Johnson, in Korea. As such, Sims would be furiously hostile and disrespectful towards Kim, hurling insults and angry remarks at him, showing strong bitter resentment. However, after Kim reveals the truth over the circumstances of Johnson's death, Sims begins to deeply trust and respect Kim, and the two becomes close friends, being protective of each other from then on. James Johnson Sims greatly admired Johnson and looked up to him heavily, showing the two were close friends. Johnson's death deeply affected Sims, causing him to resent Kim, the man responsible for his death. However, after it is revealed that Johnson attempted to defect to the Communists, forcing Kim to kill him, Sims reevaluates his views on Johnson, accepting the truth that Johnson was a traitor. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Fighter Category:Gunman Category:Destroyers Category:Barbarian Category:Jerks Category:One Man Army Category:Assassin Category:Authority Category:Homicidal Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Survivors Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Loyal Category:Nihilists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:War Heroes Category:Lawful Category:Vigilantes Category:Brutes Category:Normal Skilled Category:Guardians Category:Rescuers Category:Genius Category:Gaolers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Right Hand Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Hunters Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Honorable Category:Insecure Category:Extremists Category:Bully Slayers Category:Leaders Category:Enforcers Category:Determinators Category:Martyr Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Evil or Good From the Past Category:Serious Category:Tragic Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Adventurers